


Old Love sick fools

by SWModdy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Oh poor Obi, One sided Obikin, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 04:33:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12833361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWModdy/pseuds/SWModdy
Summary: There is no fool like and old fool and the biggest fool is the old fool in love. Obi-Wan knows this very well.





	Old Love sick fools

‘There is no fool like an old fool.’ Obi-Wan reminded himself as he followed Anakin’s lead, the blonds hands sure on his hip and hand with Obi-Wan’s resting on Anakin’s waist, following each step as instructed.

“I think you’re suppose to focus on your dance partner Obi-Wan and not your feet.” Came the teasing from above his head and Obi-Wan gave a small snort even as a painful lump was forming in his throat.

“Well excuse me if I want to have a good grasp of the footwork Anakin, its not exactly easy to see where your feet are if I’m not looking at them.” He drawled before forcing himself to look up to meet those brilliant blue eyes.

Eyes like a cloudless sky, curved with warm amusement and twinkling at him, the color only highlighted by the scar crossing through the right one.

Obi-Wan could feel his heart lodge somewhere in his throat.

‘And there’s no fool like a fool in love.’ He managed to smile at the other even as Anakin swung him around on the floor of their quarters. While Obi-Wan knew many dances of the Galaxy, this was one he had not encountered and Anakin had casually admitted to knowing.

Obi-Wan knew why Anakin knew it.

Padme.

Padme Amidala with her royal upbringing.

Oh that thought hurt something deep inside of him. ‘No fool like an old lovesick fool who must be the biggest fool of them all.’ Obi-Wan inwardly whimpered, feeling all the ways their bodies were pressed together, the strong and comforting grip on his hip only for show as Obi-Wan well knew.

But for one moment, just one moment, he could pretend.

He could pretend that this was reality, that Anakin’s hold was there because the other wanted to hold Obi-Wan, that when they ended, Anakin would lean down and kiss him an-

“Sers?” They both separated, looking to the door where a servant was shifting on his feet, obviously embarrassed from interrupting them. “There was a call to Jedi knight Skywalker, a Senator Amidala?”

Obi-Wan watched the delight bloom over Anakin’s face and felt that old familiar twinge light up inside his chest.

“You should go and see what she wants Anakin.” He forced his smile and felt something inside him shatter when Anakin didn’t even look at him.

“Yeah, it might be important! I’ll see you later Obi-Wan, we’ll go over the steps again.” He practically skipped away, leaving Obi-Wan alone in their quarters.

As a puppet cut from its strings, Obi-Wan felt his knees fold beneath him until they hit the floor, wrapping his own arms around himself.

“The biggest fool of them all.” He whispered, clenching his eyes shut for the tears that wanted to roll down his cheeks. “Is the fool who loves someone who will never love them in return.” He clenched his hands into his tunic and shuddered, wishing desperately he could have fallen for anyone else.

Anyone else.

Anyone but Anakin, who’s heart already belonged to someone else.


End file.
